Fraud management, security management, and privacy protection are three of the greatest and most costly concerns for providers of programs, such as healthcare products and services, benefits services, controlled access to secured facilities and other controlled access programs. The concerns of these program providers include, but are not limited to, a breach of security, a theft of a participant's identity, an invasion of privacy, and a fraudulent program access or use. For example, security concerns exist in the areas of identifying individuals to properly receive medical care, pharmaceutical products, insurance benefits, and other goods or services as well as for properly identifying individuals to access secured facilities, controlled borders, and other secured programs. These concerns can arise when individuals, who should not have access to a particular program, obtain a wrongful access or use of the program and pilfer the products, benefits, and/or services of the program.
Some improvements to security management for accessing particular specified programs have been accomplished through the use of smart cards and other security cards. However, each year, program providers are still spending millions on correcting registrations of individuals for public and private programs as well as on addressing a magnitude of costs associated with correcting fraudulent use, privacy intrusions, and security violations.
A need exists for a method to pre-register a participant for accessing a particular program by using a participant smart card and a combination of biometric data and risk factors for identity authentication, eligibility verification, and exit verification and completion of the program, thereby preventing fraudulent access and use of the program.
A need exists for a method to pre-register, or alternatively register, a participant for use of a particular public or private program, which eliminates fraud and enhances security and privacy protection by using biometric data and risk factors, that are assigned to the participant and the program in a verification process for identity authentication, eligibility verification, and exit verification and program completion.
A need exists for methods to pre-register, or alternatively register, a participant for public and private programs, in which the methods enhance security and privacy protection and substantially reduce the magnitude of costs for corrections associated with the fraudulent access and/or use of the programs.
The embodiments meet these needs.